onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WestWindPirates/West Wind Pirates First Mate
Hello All! Today I want to introduce my First Mate of my West Wind Pirates led by August Knight(Logia user). His name is Ren Deepwater, who is a fishman. Ren ressembles that of a Killer Whale. He has the face of a whale with a doral fin on his back, and the rest of him looking human. Ren has very interesting fishman powers. He can manipulate water around him to increase his size and his strength. Ren also is a master at Fishman Secret arts which allows him to use a number of different technics that can be used both in water and on land. The history of Ren. Ren grew up on fishman island in the rich district. His father Moby was a diplomat on Neptunes council. Due to his fathers influence, at a young age Ren was trained by some of the very best fishman his father could find. Ren was always under his father's thumb and ran away one day to the fishmen distrist where the pirates gathered. He heard about many stories of the surface and the adventures of being a pirate. He started to dream about what it would like to see the surface world and explore life outside fishman island. Ren wasn't there long until his father's personal guards found him and took him back. He expressed to his father how he wanted to be a pirate, which irritated Moby. He put Ren in the fishmen jail to show him what happens to Fishmen pirates. While in prisoned by his father, Ren met Harppon, a fishman imprisoned for running with a human crew. Harppon took a liking to young Ren's dreams and taught him the Secret Arts of the fishman. After a few days, Ren's father came to get him, only to be refused by Ren and asked to stay. Ren remained in prison with his new friend Harppon, who taught him on to fight and become a pirate. Ren also became curious of humans after hearing of Harppons stories and adventure. One day, Harppon sat Ren down, and told him that he was going to be excuted for his crimes. That Ren, was his only discpline, and wished that he would carry on his legacy to explore the human world. The day of Harppons excution, a human was thrown into the fishman jail for starting a bar fight with a fishman. His was the first human that Ren had encountered, and pretended to be intimidating. The Human laughed and said," Why is everyone so up tight in this town, I've only come here to find someone to join my crew." This startled Ren, and the human noticed an opening. "My name is August, August Knight, who might you be?" Ren remembers August having a big grin on his face when he introduced himself. Ren stares at the August before speaking up. "Deepwater, Ren Deepwater, that is what they call me." August smiled and bluntly asked Ren" Hey, do you want to join my crew? Since you're in here you must be strong! And I've never met a fishman that ressembled a dolphin before!" Startled by his bluntness and urked by being called a dolphin Ren snaped back, " I'm a KIller Whale and how can you bluntly ask me to join your crew when we just met!!" August stand up, almost ignoring Ren as says, "We're gonna need to get out of here and get back to my ship." August takes a deep breath and says Air no Cannon as a strong gust of wind burst from his mouth blowing a hole in the wall of the prison. "You have a choice Ren, you can stay here, or you can come on an adventure with me, its your choice." At this August starts floating and running across the air. Ren remembers staring in shock hearing the guards running towards their area. As a last second decision is follows after August. He whips up some water and starts riding it to catch up to August. Ren joined the West Wind Pirates, but was surprised to find out it was only him and August on his small boat. This surprised Ren when he had imagined this man to have a very big ship not some dingy. Ren had expressed his concerns about joining a pirate that didn't have a crew, let alone a ship. August chuckled and said that he had a crew, and Ren was the first. Ren and the West Wind pirates After many years traveling together, the West Wind Pirates had collected a fine crew. Ren and August were closer then ever. And would always rescue August when he'd find himself overboard due to clumsiness. Ren had seen many lands, cities, he'd seen floating islands, and other undersea paradises. He loved that the West Wind Pirates just sought out the next big adventure and how many people they have saved along the way. Ren had grown immensely strong along side August, as they continued to traverse the world. This is all I got now. I plan to introduce more of the crew coming up. Category:Blog posts